Triten
Info The Pigeonism Empire of Triten is a nation founded on November 30th, 2018. Judging by the nation's title, the religion of Triten is Pigeonism and Christianity. When Triten was first founded, it tried to join big alliances but was told they were busy because of a world war and that world war was Knightfall. So it joined a smaller alliance called The Underground and received a warm welcome. After staying in the alliance for 4 months, he left to join a larger alliance called Acadia. The members of the alliance welcomed him. Not long after he joined, The Underground disbanded and Global War 14 had begun. It was time to fight and fight he did. History The people of Triten (Triteneans) lived in Northern Europe at one point, they migrated to the Iberian Peninsula and lived there for a very long time. They have adapted to the climate and have made iron weapons and had their first clash with the Romans and they suffered a defeat and submitted to the Romans. After being ruled by the Romans for more than 500 years they rebelled and had a decisive victory, the Romans had a heavy casualties of 50,000 while Triten only had 10,000 casualties. After being independent, the royal family ruled, the name of this royal family were the Raigens. The current leader of Triten is Superius Raigen. During the current leader's reign, Triten's power spreads in the Iberian Peninsula. The first city of Triten is named Historia, It lies on the southern coast of Triten. Historia is an important Historical figure for Triten, its terrain was a strategic place for Triten's defensive wars. Historia was a powerful city with 60 meters tall walls with 80 towers. In May 22, 1399, Triten lost to the Crown of Aragon. The Medieval City of Historia was burned. The monarchs of Triten escaped to France. Culture In many monarchy nations, the heir to the throne is the first born, while in Triten, the heir to the throne is the youngest child. There is a law that all heirs must be boys in order to let the dynasty continue. Leader of Triten The current leader of Triten is Superius. Superius started his reign when he was only 17 and is still ruling for 5 years. During his reign, he changed certain policies, built great statues and won many wars. He has been called a warmonger by rebels. When the rebels went too far and started killing civilians in the city of Pergamuc, he immediately acted and put down the rebellion, not one rebel was known to survive. During the biggest Global War known in Orbis History (Global War 14), Superius was quick to obey instrusctions and immediately upgraded Triten's military. On the 1st of September 2019, Superius was declared Emperor of Triten after only losing 4 wars. Dynasties Triten was known to have 3 dynasties. The Kreigor dynasty, the Airen dynasty and the Raigen. The Kreigor dynasty was originally from scandinavia, they started their rule in 14th Century BCE, but not much is known about them. The Airen dynasty marries the heiress of the Kreigor dynasty opening a new ruling family, they are known for migrating to the Iberian Peninsula. The Raigen dynasty starts in the year 950 AD when 23 Raigens distracts the securities of the palace and kills the Airen dynasty. The Raigens killed everyone loyal to the Airen dynasty and gives rewards to those who are loyal to their family. Related Links: * Acadia * Pigeonism Category:Nations in Europe Category:Nations